Who will get there first?
by lovethyswanqueen
Summary: Red and Emma have a question for their strange little family.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Well here I am standing at Snow and Prince Charming's door. I can't bring myself to knock. Why is this so difficult the Charming's are my oldest friends. After a few minutes I give in and knock.

"Hey Red." David says when he opens the door, holding Prince Neal.

My nerves are getting the best of me but I manage to form a few words. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Of course come in." He steps back allowing me to enter. "Is everything ok? You look pale and for you that's never a good thing."

"Yes. I need to ask you a question."

"Sure what's on your mind?" He puts the baby in his crib and takes a seat at the bar.

How to begin? I ponder to myself as I take a deep breath in attempt to calm my racing heart.

"You and Snow have been my dearest friends for years. You both had faith in my when I had none. Your trust in me must run in the family because Emma believed in me as well. She chose to love me even after everything I've done. I never expected to find love again. This is real love completely different from what I ever felt for Peter. Emma and Henry have become family, part of my pack and as you know I will do anything to protect them. I've been told it proper to go to your girlfriend's father to ask for their blessing. Will I have your blessing if I were to ask Emma to marry me?"

"Yes! Absolutely Red! I couldn't ask for a better person to marry Emma." David replies with a huge smile on his face.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you David."

"Did you think I would say no?"

"I didn't know what to expect."

"Red you have always been part of our family. I've seen how happy you make Emma and Henry. Now go make an honest woman out of my daughter." He gives me a tight hug before shoving me out the door.

Well that went better than imagined. Now I just need to talk to Henry. I make way to Emma and Henry's apartment hoping I could borrow him for ice cream so we could talk.

I let myself into Emma's apartment. I'm still amazed she gave me a key. Henry is playing video games in the living room.

"Hey Henry, your mom's not home is she?" I ask him.

"Nope she had something to take care of after work said she'd be home with dinner." He tells me putting down is game controller. "She'd probably pick up if you called."

"Well actually I wanted to speak with you." I inform him sitting down next to him.

"Sure, Ruby. What's up?"

"You know I love your mom right?"

"I do and she loves you too."

"I know you said you are happy with my relationship with your mom, but I have to ask if you would give me your blessing if I wanted to ask your mom to marry me."

"Of course, I love you, you are part of our strange little family and who wouldn't want a wolf as a step mom." He throws his arms around me smiling.

"Thanks Henry I needed to make sure you would be okay with this."

"Can we have a big fairy tale theme wedding like the one Grandma and Grandpa had."

"I don't think Emma would be interested in something so fancy, but we can ask her." I tell him ruffling his hair laughing. "So what are you playing?"

"Soul Caliber. Wanna play?"

"Sure. I have to warn you I'm not very good at video games." I say picking up a controller. Maybe just maybe I will get my own happily ever after.

While future step son and mother enjoy time together a certain blonde sheriff was walking to the diner to ask Granny a simple question.

* * *

**AN** ****Thanks for reading** **

**Hope you enjoyed it. I plan to continue if people like it, so please review and let me know if I should keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

Storybrooke has never seemed so scary and I've defeated Peter Pan, a dragon, and the Wicked Witch. But here I am afraid of Granny. I can't find the courage to open the door just yet, so I sit at an outside table to collect my thoughts. This really shouldn't be so hard.

"Hi Emma." I look up to see Mom walking past.

"Oh, hi mom."

"Are you okay?" She asks

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for my food to be ready."

"Really, Emma you're my daughter I can see something is bothering you." Snow says sitting down across from me.

"I need to talk to Granny, and I'm terrified."

"About what?"

"I want her blessing to ask Ruby to marry me, and I fear Granny will not approve."

"Emma that's wonderful. I can't imagine Granny telling you can't marry her grand-daughter. If she had problem with your relationship she would have made it known by now. Granny is not one to hold her tongue when it comes to Red."

"You are right about that." I say with a slight chuckle. "I've never been so nervous, not just about this but what it Ruby says no."

"Red is my best friend. I can see how much she loves you. There is no way she wouldn't want to marry you." Snow says.

"Thanks mom, I know you're right. I just never expect to fall in love when I came here." I tell her.

"I know Emma but, some of the best things in life are the surprises it throws us. Now get in there and talk to Granny." Snow says getting up from the table.

I take a few moments to collect my thoughts before I make why inside. I spot Granny at the café counter and luckily the diner is mostly empty.

"Hello Emma. Your food should be ready shortly." Granny tells me.

"No rush. I was actually hoping I could speak with you for a moment."

"Of course. Have a seat." She says gesturing to the stools.

"Thank you." I reply taking a seat.

"What can I do for you Emma?"

"I umm, I never expected to find my family when I came to Storybrooke, but I made connections and most importantly to my surprise I fell in love."

"You've have been great for my Red. I've never seen her so happy. I am glad you were able to overcome your reservations when you first learned she was a wolf."

"I am too, I was so overwhelmed, and I most certainly handle things poorly. I can't begin to tell you how amazed I was when Ruby forgave me. So I'm here to ask your permission for Ruby's hand in marriage."

"I am honored you would come to me." She says.

My heart drops

"But." I question

"No buts, just know if you hurt her again, your magic will not be able to protect you." She says giving me a sweet innocent old lady smile.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding

"Oh thank you Granny."

"You're welcome. Emma."

"Emma your food is up." Chef calls from the kitchen.

"Have a good night and good luck." Granny says handing me the bag.

I leave Granny's with a head full of thoughts and ideas of the best way to propose to Ruby.

Finally finished chapter two. At least one more chapter or maybe two.


End file.
